


Coming Home

by FallenQueen2



Series: Trials of a Team [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Fluffy, Gen, Mama!Canary, OOC, daddy!Bats, home front, hurt!team, worried!mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Set during 'Home Front' what the reactions of the League were when they finally get the signal from the Cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I wanted this episode to end instead of everyone just standing there frowning
> 
> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"Something is wrong." Batman's gravely voice alerted the mentors of the team that he had entered the meeting room after they had returned from their mission.

"What is wrong Batman?" Martian Manhunter inquired.

"I can not reach the Cave or Robin. The Zeta tubes are down and Red Tornado is not responding." Batman reported and the present mentor's eyes widened suddenly on their feet completely alert.

"Fix those tubes! We need to get there now!" Black Canary ordered going into 'panicked mother mode' she look over to see both John and Batman already working on the program for the Zeta tubes in their own parental modes.

"They are working on our end, they are unresponsive on the Cave's end. We will have to beam to the nearest one and proceed from there." Batman reported and the league rushed to the Zeta Tubes, Superman was the last to go in.

"Recognized. Batman. Martian Manhunter. Green Arrow. Black Canary. Aquaman. Flash. Superman." The female voice rang out from broken speakers. The league members arrived in the back alley of a town close to Happy Harbor and they all made their way to Mount Justice. Superman and Martian Manhunter combined their powers and forced open the doors.

The league members stared at the destruction in front of them. Broken arrows and bird-a-rangs were scattered around the room along with small pools of drying water and mini fires clinging to every surface.

"Where are the children?" Black Canary asked panicked looking around as Green Arrow picked up a broken arrow shaft his hand curling around it.

"Robin's tracker is offline." Batman reported grimly looking up from his wrist computer.

"Can you contact Megan?" Black Canary turned to John her blonde hair swishing.

"I can not contact her, but I may be able to track her." John offered before closing his eyes leaving the league members waiting in suspense. "My niece is located in the hanger."

With those words everyone was off heading towards the hangers trying not to think the worse as they past more destruction and the many destroyed air ducts.

"One hell of a fight." Flash muttered before he skidded to a halt in the hanger. He froze in his boots barely noticing the other members coming to stand beside him. The hanger was even worse than the rest of the cave. Sprawled out on the floor below the ledge they were standing on was the team, every single one unconscious. Wally and Connor were encased in a strange gray substance; Artemis was passed on her side facing Megan who was in the same position. Kaldur was lying on his stomach with Robin next to him.

"Robin!" Batman was the first to unfreeze from seeing the team in this state. He leapt off the ledge, landing on the ground soundlessly before kneeling by the boy wonder's side. Batman growled lowly as he took in the soaked uniform and slight flush on his cheeks. Batman slipped into as Flash put it 'Daddy Bat's mode' as he pulled the limp body into his arms, wrapping his cape around the shivering boy. Seeing Robin cloaked in the cape caused the others to jump into action. Flash was at Wally's side in a second, starting to work on the substance that was holding his nephew.

"Hey, come on wake up." Flash paused to remove the goggles and mask trying to wake his nephew up. The teen's eyes slowly opened, hazy and full of confusion.

"Un'ca B'rry?" Wally moaned.

"I'm right here Wally." Flash reassured his nephew noticing that Miss Martian was slowly waking up thanks to her uncle's telepathic efforts. Black Canary was stroking Connor's dark hair as the Superboy tried to shake off the last effects of being unconscious. Aquaman was helping Aqualad by dripping salt water onto the dark skinned teen to aid in the healing; his icy eyes were slowly opening as he looked up at his king. Green Arrow had Artemis's head in his lap as both him and Superman tried to wake her up, but her head lolled to the side, as she stayed unconscious. Flash noticed that Robin was still out much to the Bat's dismay.

"You have one minute to tell me why Robin isn't waking up." Batman growled to the team members who were awake.

"He uh." Wally stammered trying to put it nicely but Connor beat him to it, being blunt as always.

"He only was only awake for a few minutes after almost drowning before Red Tornado turned on us and knocked us out." Connor stated angrily turning away from Black Canary who blinked in shock at the news of Red Tornado doing this to them.

"Tell us exactly what happened." Batman snarled increasing his hold on the unconscious bird in his arms.

"Megan, Wally, Kaldur and myself were here in the hanger when out of no where two robots who looked like Red Tornado appeared, one controlled water and the other controlled fire. They trapped Kaldur and Megan in a small cage of fire while Wally and I were trapped in this goo." Connor explained nodding down at the gray substance that Flash and surprisingly Superman had started to try to break away from the teens. Superman wouldn't even look at Connor, but hey he was helping him so it was a small step in the right direction.

"What happened next?" Black Canary asked bringing Connor back to reality.

"Right, sorry. We had no idea where Robin and Artemis were but the two robots disappeared to go after the two when they arrived. After hearing explosions, the robots gave the two a 10-minute deadline or else they would kill us. More explosions were heard before the two appeared here, Robin managed to get one of his bird-a-rangs to us." Connor nodded to the red disk embedded beside Wally's head.

The speedster's head was still down as he took deeps breathes as Flash listened to Connor, worked on the substance and talked in a hushed rapid voice to the teen to calm him down.

"We then created a plan to use a EMP blast to take the robots out. Kid Flash and I distracted the robots while Robin came in to install the device, but he couldn't get it to work without metal. He then was captured by a wave of water; he blacked out and was out for a while. Artemis showed up, pretending to be surrendering herself… That's all I got because we were submerged in water… Then the water level lowered so the EMP blast must have worked. Megan, Artemis, Robin and Kaldur all woke up and came down to help us, that's when Red Tornado appeared saying he lost contact with us. He beamed to the closet Zeta tube and came to help us; the EMP wore off as he touched on of the robots. His eyes glowed and he turned on us, sucking all the air out of the hanger and we all must have blacked out…" Connor finished explaining before leaning his head back totally out of breath and not used to having to talk this much. Black Canary stroked his hair softly like a mother would and gave him a smile, as the substance around him and Wally broke apart. She grunted as she took the weight of the super teen against her body, Flash was supporting his nephew and Superman stood back awkwardly.

"Are you alright Connor?" Megan asked weakly as she was placed in her Uncle's lap.

"Be more worried about yourself please. I almost lost you." Connor smiled softly at the red haired Martian, Black Canary grinned pleased at the bond between the two young superheroes in training. Superman looked between the two confused and studied Connor's face more intently than he ever had before. Martian Manhunter just nodded as he kept his niece in his arms and Batman nodded his head with a little smirk on his exposed lips.

"Thank you for keeping me alive Kaldur." Megan turned to look at Aqualad next, the teen who was now on his feet being hovered over by Aquaman (just in case).

"You are most welcome Megan. I am glad we are all unharmed from this event." Kaldur said wisely, a smile on his lips before it turned down at the sight of Robin and Artemis still passed out. "Are they alright?" He asked, going to take a step towards his fallen teammates but swayed and before Aquaman could move Black Canary was at Kaldur's side steadying him. "Thank you." He smiled softly and she returned the smile.

"They should wake up soon…" Wally stated rubbing his throat looking worried at his best friend and Artemis his 'secret' crush.

"Uhhh." A muffled moan came from the bundle in Batman's arms. Batman looked down and unwrapped the cape from around Robin slightly so the others could see him. "Did someone get the number of the truck that hit me?" Robin moaned rubbing his throat before blushing as he saw he was being cradled in Batman's arms.

"You okay Rob?" Wally asked leaning on Flash.

"I've had better days… Where is Red Tornado? He has some nerve!" Robin growled but it came out weak and horse.

"Calm Robin." Black Canary soothed moving towards the youngest member of the team after making sure Kaldur could stand on his own. "We will figure this out." She brushed back his messy bangs, frowning at the wetness that came from his black hair, Batman noticed this and wrapped the teen in his arms tighter in his cape hoping to transfer his own body heat to his son.

"Kay." Robin agreed without any snarky comment, eyes half lidded and leaning into the heat that Batman was giving off, this worried the whole league Robin never just answered something with 'kay'.

"Hey Artemis? You okay kid?" Green Arrow tried to wake the blonde who was stirring. She opened her eyes moaning as Green Arrow propped her up against his thigh.

"Y-Yeah… Wait! Where is Red Tornado and the other 'red's?" She asked startled looking around wildly, not even snickering as she took in Robin being cradled in Batman's arms.

"Gone, all three of them." Robin spoke up and Artemis frowned placed her hand against her head.

"Damn…" She breathed leaning heavily against Green Arrow's thigh.

"We will deal with this, but right now you all need rest, liquids and dry clothes before you catch a cold." She placed her hands on her hips giving them what she heard them dub 'Mama Canary look'.

"Yes Ma'am." The team agreed in unison.

"You can put me down now." Robin told his mentor/father quietly.

"I don't think so." Batman grunted as he started towards the thankfully untouched medical bay, the others took a cue from him and helped the rest of the team to the bay. Flash had managed to get Kid Flash onto his back; Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter had picked their charges in their arms like Batman was holding Robin. Aquaman was supporting Kaldur; Black Canary was hovering over Connor while Superman was trailing behind the group feeling out of place.

Batman noticed that his charge had fallen asleep and was still shivering in his damp Robin suit, he left the room and in a few minutes he had returned with Robin in warm and dry clothes, the teen had woken up and managed to get his own clothes on but stumbled when he went to walk thus making the Bat swoop in and pick him back up in his arms. Batman was about to lay his charge down on a medical bed when he noticed that Robin had a death grip on a piece of his cape and had fallen asleep. Batman gave a small hidden smile and settled himself down on the medical bed, leaning against the metal wall behind him giving everyone a 'Daddy Bat' glare and that canceled out any snickers from Flash.

The other teens where placed on the medical beds, well Superboy was resisting wanting to stay by Megan's side but a well placed glare from Black Canary had him sulking on his own bed beside Megan, both their fingers laced together none the less. The league members rushed about connecting IV's to the teens that needed them and making sure they were comfortable.

Robin slept on peacefully in Batman's grasp while Connor slowly dropped off to sleep as Megan did. John gave Connor an appraising look and Superman was still staring at Superboy deep in thought. Kid Flash, Artemis and Kaldur were slowly falling asleep thanks to a little bit of sedative injected in their IV lines.

They would deal with Red Tornado and the destruction of the Cave tomorrow but all that mattered right now was that the team is safe and sound under their mentor's watchful and protective eyes.


End file.
